thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparks Nevada Universe Continuity
This page lists all Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe episodes in order of continuity, to help first-time listeners not miss any episodes and hear the story in order. This page includes episodes from War of Two Worlds, Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, Tales of the United Solar System Alliance, Cactoid Jim, The Red Plains Rider and Tales of the Troubleshooters. War of Two Worlds occurs first, chronologically, the entire series in order of podcasts released. However, know that these episodes differ greatly from what the rest of the Sparks Nevada universe episodes sound and feel like. It could be recommended that you skip these episodes and listen to them last, or in the order they were released with the rest of the podcast to get the extra history behind the universe. Another suggestion could be to listen to them all right after Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat(TAH #83). The rest of the episodes: *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) *She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33) *Space-iversary (TAH #35) *Companeros (TAH #43) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) This episode probably would chronologically first on this list. However, it wouldn't make sense for a new listener to hear it first. Leaving it in Podcast order, just know that it's out of continuity. *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *This American Wife – Interview with Sparks and Croach - This episode should be listened to sometime after A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! as it contains spoilers for that episode. *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach (TAH #62) *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance - T-Minus (TAH #58) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano Has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 (TAH #98) *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Mortified on Mars (TAH #78) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat (TAH #83) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen (TAH #92) *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business (TAH #104) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim (TAH #113) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) - Be sure to also listen to the Tales of the United Solar System Alliance episode "New Frontiers" contained within this holiday special. *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) (Also known as "The Robot Rogues in Distrustified") *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Red Plains Rider - Carbonite-mare (TAH #148) Category:Sparks Nevada Misc. Pages